Legacy across time: the last beserker
by Yuika
Summary: [Hiatus]Fan girls, Fan boys. A chick running away from her past and seeing kakashi and the others. What? Her name is uchiha Yuki! A prophecy, really? A way to get Sasuke back? NO WAY KakashiXOC
1. Prologue

HI EVERYONE! As promised in my other fan fiction " reincarnated Shinto", I wrote my REAL VERSION of the story. It's the story of a well… girl… and… WELL YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT! This is story… NOT NARUTO… but the story is MINE! YES MINE! Anyway… hope you like it!

R&R! Yuika.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A long black haired woman (she's in her like… 20?) walked in a very spaceful room as she directed herself from the bathroom to the window. She opened it very wide and looked out over the city she was in. Everything was very commercialist and bright. She sighed and looked up at the starry sky.

Her wet hair slightly blew as the night breeze caressed them. The bangs on her right eyes stayed as if they were glued to it. She finally closed the window and went into her room and directed herself to a closet.

" Don't you think is time that you go back?" said a mysterious voice in her thoughts " I mean… with all this commotion about Orochiamru and Sasuke…"

" Yes." She answered. She grinned as she opened the little closet where she put all of her past life objects. She took out a little picture and a black forehead protector. She looked at the picture of a little black haired girl, smiling next to a silver haired masked teen next to her. In the background, she could see a gigantic gate with the sign of fire written on it.

" I think…" she said, half to herself and to the mysterious voice " It's time to visit Konohagakure. It's going to be nice seeing everyone again… don't ya think?"

" Sure… as long as you don't forget your promise. Okay?"

" Don't worry, I won't forget. That so important promise…" She took out a senbon from the closet as well and threw it at a fly that was buzzing in the room. She pinned it against the wall by the wing.

"… The promise that putt's my life on the line." She said that as she grinned.

Ok… that was very short. But this is only a prologue so don't worry.

Updating soon! Yuika.

p.s. cuz I'm writing this story, I will take a moment until I will upgrade my other story.


	2. Sakura, Naruto, meet Yuki

"I wonder why Kakashi-sensei told us to meet him in front of the gate." Sakura asked.

"It's probably for a new mission. Maybe even a dangerous mission!" Naruto answered quickly.

"Or maybe we have to bring in some big packages for Tsunade-sama."

"…Or escort a princess to a safe place! "

"Dream on Naruto! Those missions are for ANBUs and Jounins."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAATTTEEERRRRRRRRRRRR

2 hours later, Kakashi finally arrive.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I got lost in the road of life and…" he said but…

" STOP LYING YOU LAZY JOUNIN! " the two so bugged kids screamed.

"Anyway … " ignoring them cutting him "I told you to come here to meet your new teammate."

"Nani (What)! New teammate? Are you replacing Sasuke-kun Kakashi!" Naruto asked …very surprised.

There was a 2 minutes silence. Kakashi scratched he's head and thought about what to answer.

"We are not replacing Sasuke so don't worry. There will be a kunoichi joining us." He answered non-entusiacly.

"But, aren't new kunoichi supposed to be placed in a new team? " Sakura asked, very intelligent.

"Yes, but this kunoichi is a chunnin who left the village to train years ago. She's coming back to the village to become an ANBU." He answered.

"She left the village an now she wants to be an ANBU? Isn't she being chased by the real ANBUs of the village?" Naruto asked with a stupid look on his face.

"Normally yes, but she didn't left the village to go against it or anything. She should be arriving any minutes now." He answered… very bugged now.

" Do you know who she is Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

He shrugged for an answer.

LLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

They waited for 1 hour and 30 minutes. Sakura and Naruto just stared at the gate while Kakashi read (for the 100 times!) the "make out paradise".

Then suddenly, they saw a very strong gust of wind appear in front of them, transforming into a small tornado. Before they could do a freaking thing, a dark form jumped out of the tornado (wirld wind) and "attacked" Kakashi.

" Kakashi-kun! " the black form yelled in a feminine voice (so it's a human girl okay?).

Kakashi and the girl fell too the ground cuz of the impact. Naruto and Sakura gawked as their sensei fell to the ground. As the mini-tornado disappeared, the dust and sand lifted in the air and they couldn't see anything.

" AH Kakashi-sensei are you all right!" panicked Naruto, while trying to find him.

" Hey! What's going on?" shouted Sakura.

As the sand and dust went disappeared, they could finally see what was going on. On the ground, were a blue face Kakashi and a girl on top of him in a cape. Of what they could see, it looked like she was hugging him.

" Yu…Yuki…can't breed…let go…" Kakashi finally managed to say.

" Oh! Sorry Kakashi-kun. I didn't know I was suffocating you. "Yuki answered.

The girl finally got off of Kakashi and helped him up. Sakura and Naruto were still gawking when Kakashi was finally on his feet's and introducing the girl to them.

" Guy's, this is Yuki. She will be your new teammate for the time being." He introduced her to them.

" Hey guys! Nice to meet ya!" the girl said in a big smile that they couldn't see because-she-had-her-hood-on-cuz-the-wind-made-that-it-fell-on-her-head.

" Hey! What the heck was that?" shouted Naruto.

"What is supposed to be 'that'? " asked Yuki like if nothing was happening.

" THE TORNADO! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" shouted Naruto and Sakura in one voice (like when they're screaming at Kakashi when he's late ;)

" Oooo you mean my little typhoon? It's a transporting jutsu I learned when I was in Suna. " She answered sheepishly. " sorry if I startled you. I was kinda late so I hurried… hehehe"

" Do you have a good reason for your lateness?" asked Sakura " or are you like Kakashi-sensei, finding a stupid and not real-excuse."

" Well… let's see…" she said trying to remember while taking her hood of and the traveling cape in the same time. " I had a last minute good-bye party at my recording studio, so I got caught up in the moment. Then when I couldn't find a way to put all my luggage, so it took me time to find a way, annnnddddd when I was on my way here, some crooks tried to attack me soo… I had to teach them a lesson on attacking young defenslef women, and drag them to the nearest town and put them in jail. And at the end, I finally used my special wind jutsu."

She finally finished and smiled at them. The cape totally off, they could finally see her true form. (What is this? Inu-Yasha?)

She had long black silky hair. Some short bangs where hiding her right eye. (Too tell you the truth, if you ever saw Sasuke's mom, the 'M' shaped haircut but on the left side of her face. A.K.A. just up her left eye… yes I will put a picture of her on Internet. Maybe if I used deviant art…) One of the bangs over her right eye was curled up. Her left eye was a mix of dark blue, gray and a slight hint of red. She was wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt with a music note on the chest in gray. She had a pair of black baggy pants that reaches her knees. She had a pair of black wrist bands too. She was carrying a blue navy traveling bag.

" No way…" said Sakura when she saw her face (Yuki) "you're…" "She's…" Naruto continued

" YUKI!" Shouted Naruto and Sakura in one voice

Sakura and Naruto were pointing at Yuki with eyes coming out of their sockets. Yuki was just sweat dropping while Kakashi… was just smiling (well his right eye was curled up) at the face that he's subordinates were doing.

"_I knew that they would do that…"_ thought Kakashi " _I just love to surprise people_"

" Yeah… I'm Yuki, like Kakashi-kun said." Said Yuki while folding her cape and putting it in her bag.

" No, no! We mean you're… THE Yuki! The most popular singer yet!" managed to say Sakura

" Ooooo! You mean THAT Yuki… you listen to my music?" She asked.

" Do I listen? I LOVE YOURE SONGS! Their just the best and-"

" Ano sa , Ano sa! Yuki-chan! Can I have you're autograph?" Naruto barged in , cutting Sakura right off.

" NARUTO! Can't you see I was talking to Yuki?" Sakura said as she punched him on the head " be more respectful!"

" Ite… all I did was to ask her autograph…" he whimpered

"Anyway, Kakashi-sensei why didn't you tell us that it was Yuki who's our teammate?" asked Sakura

Kakashi was reading at new his book again (guess which one?). Yuki was staring at his book when the attention turned to him.

" Well," he said as he perked his left eye up meaning that he's smiling " I wanted to keep the surprise for you guys"

" Ano (hum)… Kakashi-kun, you're STILL reading that porn book?" asked Yuki out of the blue

" Yes I am, and it's NOT a porn book "

" Well you read that book when we lived together you jackass. I know very well that's a porn book!" She retorted

" HEH!" shouted Naruto and Sakura by the sudden response of their so loved singer " YOU USED TO LIVE WITH KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

" Yeah… you didn't know that? Half the village knew that when I was still here."

The 2 teens started at their sensei.

" Apparently, Kakashi-sensei 'forgot' to tell us that…" said Naruto, sweat dropping.

"Why did you live with Kakashi-sensei anyway?" Sakura asked while wondering what the hell her sensei could have done to her favorite Pop singer.

" Hum… well… I'll tell you guys on the way okay? I really need to go see the Hokage." She answered.

" AW! Please Yuki-chan! I want to hear it now!" begged Naruto

" NARUTO!" shouted Sakura when she hit him on the head (two lumps now on Naruto's head… poor guy) " she said that she's going to tell us why on the way! Stop whining and start walking!"

They started to walk to the Hokage's office, the two teens just itching to know all about their favorite singer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? I know… BAD I BET! It took me time trying to reformulate my sentences. I'm bbbaaaddddd at writing what I have in the head. Good at finding ideas, bad at writing them. How ironical.

O eyah, and when you're reading my story's try to imagine them in your head's, why? It's more fun that way! Ok, ok, I'm going to clarify why and blabla about Yuki. YOU CAN ASK QUESTIONS IN YOURE REVIEWS ON YUKI! Yes, I'm trying to clarify everything. R&R!

GOTAT GO! I GOT AN EXAM TO STUDY FOR! (Yes again, not my fault a go to a very hard school. One of the best in the country)


	3. Any questions? Questions on Yuki's life

**Any questions? A short time of Yuki-neechan's life!**

As they were walking, Naruto and Sakura presented themselves to Yuki.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'll going to be the next Hokage, so you better remember my name!" said as you can guess, Naruto with a thumb up

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm honored to meet you Yuki-san" she said with a bow

Yuki looked at them with a smile and closed her eyes like and put her right index finger on her chin, as if she was thinking.

" Naruto… Uzumaki right? Hmmm…. Where have I herd that name before…"

She was still thinking and she snapped her finger as to say she found it.

" O I know now! Koyukie-hime told me about you!( see Naruto the movie 1) " she said as she gave herself a big smile.

" Aa! Really! Koyukie-hime talked to you about me? How is she and how did you meet her?" Naruto asked entusiacly

" I sang in one of her movies. Which was it again…mmmm…. It think it was… a yeah! "Icha Icha paradise"!" she said as she snapped her fingers.

Naruto and Sakura fell on the ground, sweat-dropping. Kakashi was bugged-eye staring at her. We could see that he was thinking about the movie right now…

" … but that wasn't what was looking for… what was it…" she was still thinking, not even noticing that the two teens on the ground and Kakashi, blushing.

She opened her eyes and looked around her. She sweat-dropped when she saw one blushing Kakashi and two sweat-dropping teens on the ground.

She just looked as Naruto and Sakura got back on their feats as they rubbed the back of their heads.

" Well… I guess I'll remember soon enough…" she said. " O yeah! Speaking of which…."

She took out a book form her bag. The cover was made out of black leather, and there was written, in golden letters:

"" _Un-forgettable memories""_

She opened a page and took out a big picture and handed it to Kakashi.

" I may be against to the pervertiness of that book, but I got this just for you…"

Kakashi took the picture and looked at it. He let out a gasp and started to giggle… yes GIGGLE.

He gave a hug to Yuki " Thanks Yuki! " Yuki gave the hug back to him… but they didn't notice the blush that crept on her cheeks.

" Your welcome Kakashi-kun! I though that you might like it!"

Naruto snuck near them and took a peak at the picture "What is it Kakashi-sen- AAAHH!"

" what? What is it Naruto?" Said Sakura as she got close to

" It's… a picture autographed picture of…" (Naruto)

" … The actresses that acted in…." (Sakura)

" Come come violence the movie!" Said Sakura and Naruto in unit ion.

O yes it was…. The picture was taken (of what they could see) in the changing room of the actresses. On a sofa, The lead actress who was playing Junko, was sitting there with a piece sign, Koyukie-hime was next to her, piece sign to and all the other actresses were there to. Just in front of the sofa, on the floor, Yuki was doing the piece sign to.

Everywhere, there were lip-marks, with lips-stick of course. And in red, that they could swear it was lip-stick, was written all the names of the actresses, with little notes like

" From the beautiful Junko, enjoy the movie!"

Or

"Hope you think we're sexy!"

or even

"Kisses to the famous Copy ninja Hatake Kakashi"

And stuff like that…

"I met the people that worked in the movie… and became friends with them. I asked to sign me a autograph for you. In case I would come back." Yuki said as she let go of Kakashi

" I'm happy that I did."

" I can't believe you still didn't forget me! Even with all of these years!" Kakashi let her go to. He hugged the picture. "You're the best Yuki!"

"just promise me that you won't make copy's and give it to some pervs, ok?"

"It's a deal!"

Yuki smiled and they continued to walk.

Whipers were flying in the air, as the villagers looked at Yuki.

"Isn't that Yuki? That famous singer?"

"nah… it can't be. Why would a pop star come here?"

"is it really her?"

Yuki noticed those whispers and put on her cape, with the hood on. Slowly, the whispers stopped and the villagers got back to their duty's.

Yuki sighed. They could guess it wasn't easy being a super star. Well, it wasn't like if she never got this treatment when she was young…

"Makes you think about the old times…" she whispered

"when people were talking in your back?" said Kakashi, whispering back to her

"yup…"

They were still walking, then Naruto let out a exclamation and ran up to Yuki.

" Ano sa, ano sa, Yuki-neechan, so why did you live with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. He ran in front of her and walked backwards.

" Yeah! You promised, please tell us!" Said Sakura excitingly.

Yuki stopped walking when Naruto asked his question. She looked at him and then turned her attention too Kakashi. His book was gone and they could see that he was interested in their conversation now. He just nodded as if her was approving something. Yuki gave him a small smile and looked at the sky.

" Well you see Naruto-kun… When I was little, my parents died and well, Kakashi-kun was like my god-father." She explained with a sad voice. She looked at Naruto in the eyes.

They're a small silence between them. The only sound they could hear was the noise that the villagers were making on the streets.

" A, we're sorry Yuki-san. We shouldn't have asked." Sakura apologized and gave her a sad look " I'm sorry for your parents."

Yuki gave her a small smile, but we could see that she was still sad.

" It's ok, I'm used the lost of my parents. I still have memories of them so… I guess it's ok."

A short silence took place again. Naruto and Sakura looked at the song tress with worried eyes. She smiled at them and continued walking with everyone following her.

" Do you guys have more questions? I can see the Hokage's office right up ahead." She said as she pointed at the building 100 meters away from them.

" A yeah Yuki-neechan, why did you leave the village?" Naruto asked as he walked next to her.

She continued to walk as she answered his question.

" I didn't eave the village by choice Naruto-kun, I was forced to leave."

" Nani? Why Yuki-san?" asked Sakura

Yuki smiled at her. But her smile was not full of joy, more of sadness or pain.

" Well… I don't really want to answer that right now… but you'll know soon." She said so as they reached the Hokage's office.

She waived at them to say bye and entered the building with Kakashi. But before she could close the door, Naruto asked another question.

" Yuki-neechan! Why did you become a singer in the first place?"

She stopped dead, and she leaned her head backward to look at Naruto in the eyes.

" That Naruto, I prefer to never tell." As she said that, she disappeared into the building, to be seen another day….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SORRY IT TOOK TIME! For some reason… my school is just giving us NONE STOP EXAMS! So it took time (once more) for me to write down stuff… GOMEN-NASAI! If you have more questions, just ask me and I'll put them in my story later on. If you think there is grammaire errors… it's because I'm using the notepad . Note pad no-grammaire checker… I know it sucks.

Bye bye. Yuika R&R! 


	4. Talk with the Hokage

Yooooo. Sorry it took so long to write! I didn't say it in my other story, I re-started my computer (ya know, erase everything and re-instal), and the stupid disket in where I put all my files DIDN'T take everything in. the stupid thing malfunctioned and … you can guess that everything got deleted. Yup. Had to rewrite every single damn word! Next time, I'm using my brothers USB.

Updating soon! (almost finished the next chapter) enjoy, REVIEW and see ya later!

Yuika

**

* * *

**

**Talk with the Hokage**

Yuki and Kakashi walked up the stairs that led to the Hokage's Office. Kakashi read his book, the picture carefully tucked in his pocket. Yuki was right behind him. She had an un-easy feeling. Why?

Was it because of the stress? The suspense? No… it wasn't. She was just afraid to look into the eyes of truth… the Hokage. She was afraid to tell what happen since she was gone. And… her family…

She heard about it … rumors, news by travelers… But she did not want to believe, that everyone had died. She did not want to know… no…

"You okay Yuki?" said suddenly Kakashi, looking at her face expression " you look kind of pale"

" no, I'm fine… I guess it's the stress"

" okay… if you say so"

He knew that something was wrong, but didn't push it. He could feel the sadness emanating from her. Was it her family?

They finally reached the Hokage's office. Kakashi knocked on the large wooden doors.

" come in" they heard inside the room.

Kakashi opened the door, and went in dragging, Yuki with him.

" Ohayo Tsunade-sama. I brought Yuki as planed"

" Good work Kakashi-san. Hello Yuki-san" she said

Yuki bowed, but couldn't stop looking at her.

The new Hokage, The fifth. She heard about Tsunade, one of the sennin and "gold mine". In fact, her manager once gambled with her, and never really got back the money he won.

She looked carefully at her. She had long silky blond hair, tied in pigtails. A violet diamond shaped tattoo was on her forehead. She had deep brown eye, and pink lips. But what she was really looking at was her chest. She had heard about how she looked like, man talking about them, thinking that they were to drunk or adding a little white lie, but she couldn't imagine that it was big at they described it. She decided to stop looking… she felt like being a pervert to…

" Hello Hokage-sama…" she said, lifting her head back up " I'm here to show my presence back in Konoha…"

"You can talk to me with more ease you know" Tsunade answered her.

"H-hai."

" It's a honor to meet THE Yuki. I've heard a lot about you"

"Thank you. It's an honor to meet you to…"

Tsunade smiled and took out from her desk some papers. They looked old…

"The Sandaime talked about you. He left a note just incase they would die before you came back."

Yuki was a bit surprised. She couldn't think that he would waste their time juts of her…

" Yondaime left something behind to. A note from where you came from, which clan and parents…" she looked trough the papers… and had a bit of a surprised look on her face. She looked at Yuki, then back at the papers.

"I see… your father is form the Berserker clan and your mother… from the Uchiha clan..."

A long silence struck the room. Kakashi just merely kept quiet, but not taking his eyes (I mean eye) off Yuki. She at the time, had a un-easy moment. The moment she feared to live….

(Back to Tsunade)

Tsunade heard rumors on the berserker clan… That they had an amazing capability's when they could control the power that appeared in them… When the time needed it. But she didn't think that they're was a survivor. All of them being killed by Orochimaru… and she didn't think that they're was another survivor of the massacre of the Uchiha family… I get that if she left the village, it was okay, for she would have died if she stayed. But why did the Sandaime let her stay out of the village for this long?

" if you're asking yourself 'why did Sarutobi-sama let her out of the village for so long?' , it was a request. I asked him if I could search for my father's clan members…"

_And something else…_

Tsunade could sense that she wasn't telling all the truth to her. But she did not push the subject. It was already hard on the girl to remind her of all the death of her family…both of them.

" Naruhodo(I see)" she continued to read the papers " as I thought, the Sandaime let you free to move around, except if you told the secrets of the villages to others. But it seems like no"

She continued to look in the papers… changing in so and on.

" Well… everything seems to be in order… so you want to try out of become a ANBU member?" she asked

" Hai! It's my dream to become one! Since I was a kid." Yuki answered her, with more emotion

"I see… but why do you?"

Yuki stayed quiet for an instance. She looked down, and clenched her fists. She looked back up at Tsunade with more determination.

" I want to become the best ANBU that ever was. I want that when people remember me, they would think about my parents." She said this with much determination

Tsunade smiled at that. She was just like Naruto… As she read, she remembered about reading about her parents' death. Killed In Action… KIA… trying to stop Orochimaru. What a cruel death. They were truly heroes…

" All righty then. (I don't know if she says that…)You will be part of team 7 until you can try out for Anbu, or even Jouinin test. I will write your FULL name. Not just your name. I presume that you will be living at your old family house?"

" Yes. I still have the keys. " Yuki said as she took out a key from her pocket.

" Alright, the land of your mother and father is back to you, with all their belongings and money of course. As of now, you will be able to wear proudly once more your Konoha headband."

She took out a stamp with the Hokage insignia on it and stamped it on the papers that showed the profile of Yuki, and another paper showing her right to everything that her family had. She took the profile papers and put them in a drawer, with all the other profiles, and handed Yuki the deeds.

" I will give your profile to the ANBU head quarters. Until further news, you will be always a chunnin."

" hai" Yuki answered. She felt free … but she had to ask something to her.

" Um… Tsunade-sama?"

" Yes?" she answered

" Is it true… that Sasuke left for Orochimaru?"

There was an awkward silence. Kakashi, who was still in the back, listened closely at this.

" Yes… he did. And we will get him back somehow…" Tsunade answered.

Yuki felt so tensed… the rumors were true… Sasuke did leave… and the clan did get destroyed… by none other then Itachi… why?

" Arigatou… I needed to know the truth… and so I guess it's true that Itachi killed the clan…"

Tsunade nodded. This was very hard on the girl. She who already lost her family, now lost the only 2 people she could ever be with…

" you can leave now Yuki-san…"

"hai… hum, one more question… is there something about Naruto that I should know? I feel like I've already heard his name…"

" he's the container of Kyuubi. You must have heard about him… you were here at the time when the Kyuubi attacked no?"

" yes I was… so… it was him that I held in my arms… the little boy that Yondaime asked me to protect…" she stayed quiet… finally knowing the truth.

The little boy that she held in her arms when Yondaime sealed Kyuubi in… asking her to take care of him… she didn't fulfill his wishes… but know she would.

" I'll take in my responsibility to protect Naruto… from the Kyuubi and Akatsuki…"

Tsunade was surprised, she didn't think that she knew about the Akatsuki… but if she knew about Itachi, maybe she did some research.

"very well, you may leave now"

"hai"

Yuki bowed again and left the room, accompanied by Kakashi.

Yuki and Kakashi went down the stairs, looking for Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

Soooo… Yuki had the responsibility to protect Naruto! Aaaa! Bet you didn't see that coming. She couldn't have protected Sasuke and ignored him… now's her second chance!

Next chapter "visit the the old house, and Koharu-chan"!


	5. Minnasan, meet Koharu

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, I had this problem with this chap. Anyway, i hope you like this one. I put a lot of sweat and effort.

Good reading

**

* * *

**

Chap 5. Minna-san, meet Koharu 

**Y****uki POV**

I walked down the stairs with Kakashi right behind me. Man, do I feel lighter then before. It's like if the stress and weight on my shoulders just disappeared… well some of it anyway.

Now all I have to do is clean the house, un-pack and train!

"Yuki… daijoboudeska?" Kakashi talked to me with that serious voice of his.

"Ah, daijobou." I sighed, "I guess you learned a few things huh?"

"Maa, now I know where you went secretly… It was too look after Naruto for a while right?"

"Uhuh."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because at the time, everyone who approached him became an out cast. You know that very well."

"Maa, I guess you didn't want a bad reputation for Jounin exam, huh?"

I nodded. Noting more to say.

"So… what have you been up to out of the village?"

I froze

"Like I would tell you… not just yet"

He chuckled. "I thought so… it's never easy getting an information out of you, is it?"

"Had it ever been?" I grinned at him "My manager had problem to get some information out of me about my new songs"

He laughed, "You didn't change at all"

"Aw come on, I matured during the years!"

"Maa, I'm not sure about that. You still seem the little immature girl I knew."

Grrrrr. I groaned at him.

"You're such a pain!"

"If I'm the pain, what are you then?"

He got me there. Damn him with his quick thinking!

Then I thought about it. He didn't change. We were just like the time when I was still little.

"Come on, we don't want to make Sakura and Naruto wait."

And I ran down the stairs.

**Down the stairs…**

"Yo!" I said the two teens.

"Yuki-san. So, how was it?" Sakura came and stood in front of me, with Naruto next to her.

"It wasn't that bad. Tsunade isn't all what I remembered."

"You met Tsunade-baachan before?" said Naruto

"Hai. But I didn't get to talk to her much, so I act as if I didn't know her much"

I scratched the back of my head. I wonder…

"Well I'm headed over to my house now, you guys want to come and help me un-pack?"

"Really?" the two said to me

"Hai!"

This is good. They can help me un-pack and clean the house a bit! In addition, I get to know them a little.

"Kakashi, you're coming with me to!" I grabbed his arm and hanged on to it. Knowing this lazy ass, he'll want to skip.

"Hai, hai"

"Ok, so let's go!"

And I started to walk the way to my house…

**1h later…**

"Ya know, we could gotten there a lot faster if we took my direction…" K

"Oh shut-up Kakashi. It's not my fault the village changed during my absence." Y

"And besides Kakashi-sensei. You're the one who tells us that you always get lost on the road of life!" S

"…." K

"Oh burn! Sakura: 1 Kakashi: zero! Nice going Sakura!" Y

"Yeah Sakura-chan!" N

Kakashi shrugged and resumed reading his perverted book, I mean, Icha Icha Tactics.

He never changes…

**1h after turning, walking and getting lost…**

"We're here!"

There stood a gigantic metal black fence. Trees surrounded us. Must say, my house is close t the training ground…

"That's weird, I never saw this part of the village before, nor this gate"

"Well my dear Sakura, it's because it's a hidden house. A hidden house in a hidden village if you catch my drift."

Complete silence.

Okay… note to self: never do jokes.

I took the keys of the door from my bag and opened it.

EEEEKKKKKKKKK 

Ouch… my ears. Must remember to grease that.

"Come on." We walked in.

Trees of different kind immediately surrounded us.

Cheery trees, pine trees and apple trees. What a nice scent…

My house was there. The home I grew up in. Such good, bad, happy and sad memories.

It was a Japanese/American style house or mini-mansion. Call it what you want.

I turned around to look at the teens and Kakashi behind me.

"Lady and Gentlemen. I welcome you, to the Uchiha and Berserker residence."

"the what!" the two teens said or exclaimed together.

They don't know that I'm an Uchiha? Weird, being a pop star and all, there should be a biography about my life.

"_You forget, you didn't tell anyone about your family." _

"_Oh yeah… Why was it again?"_

"_Itachi told you to NOT tell your last name to no-one and plus, Orochimaru. Remember?"_

"_Now I do… How come I don't remember all that?"_

"_Probably because the curse is starting to work its magic…"_

"…_." _

The curse… yeah. I better find the One soon.

"_ppsssttt, Yuki."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You're in Lalala Land again. It's been 3 minutes you didn't say anything."_

"_Oh crap!"_

Back in reality

"Oh, you didn't know, I'm half Uchiha."

"So… you're Sasuke-kun's family?"

"Exacto mondo my inquisitive one. I'm actually his cousin"

"Sasuke theme's cousin… but I thought Sasuke was the only survivor of the Uchiha wipe-out!"

"Hmmm… not exactly. There's a secret behind that." I walked to door of the house. "True, everyone bonded by the Uchiha blood was killed. But " I un-locked the door "it doesn't mean he even killed

The un-worthy of the blood."

That was even hard for me to say… oh well. It's not like if it was all that of a lie.

"What does that-"

"Come on in!" cutting short Sakura "We've got lots to do."

I was welcomed by… nothing.

I didn't bother to take my shoes off.

I looked around. There wasn't much dust like I expected. To tell the truth, there wasn't dust at all.

What the…

"Gai and I cleaned your house before you came."

Kakashi walked in, shoes on to.

"You and Gai? Really?"

"Yup. But let's say I tricked Gai to clean the house more then me."

He winked at me.

That made me smile.

"How did you do it?"

"Hmmm… you remember the rivalry Gai and I have?" I nodded "well… it was my turn to pick the challenge. Like the message of you coming came in, I decided to challenged Gai of 'Who cleans the house the most'"

I laughed at that. It's incredible what Gai would do.

"That was a smart thing to do. And I guess Gai won?"

"Yup, but in the end, he was covered in sweat, dust, and smelled like Mr. Clean."

"Hahahaha. Nice one." I turned to the two teens. They were admiring the painting hanging in the living room.

The living room was not badly big. Two big windows let us see the back yard and garden. Covered by very light yellow curtains.

A 800X800 TV on a table, two bookshelves on each sides of the TV, 3 couches and one coffee table in the middle. The painting was a drawing of 5 wolves, howling to a red moon.

"Pretty isn't it?" I told them "my dad painted it according to a legend of his Clan."

"What's the legend?"

"Um… if I remember right….

Story time 

**The Legend of the Wolf Maiden **

**(If one fo you midgets dare copy this, I will track you down and sue your copycat butt)**

Once was a maiden, who lived in the mountains next to a village. It was said, that the maiden lived and controlled all the wolves on the mountain. A horde of huge white furred wolves.

**Where the mountain was, it wasn't a cold area, so the villagers didn't know how to explain it. For that, they called her, The Wolf Maiden.**

**The maiden was beautiful. Her hair white as the purest snow, and crimson eyes as blood. Every man who laid his eyes on her fell in love. Many asked her for marriage and such, but she**

**Would always refuse, and send back the gifts and presents the mans would send for her hand. **

**No one dared to adventure on the mountain. The thieves and evildoers were chased off, killed or devoured by the wolves. Only the kind-hearted villagers were allowed. **

**Children's would bring to The Maiden bouquets of flowers, or foods. The villagers thanked her for protecting their village from attacks and wars. **

**Everyone loved her, and everything went well until the day The Lords of other countries and villages that heard of her, sanded request for help for conquer and war. **

**Refusing all request, she locked herself on the mountain. If she ever would of come down, soldiers would come and take her away. She was wanted everywhere. Captured alive. A real bounty. **

**Therefore, she became the prisoner of her own kingdom. **

**One day, a young man came to the village near the mountain to train and visit a family member. He was the son and member of a warrior clan. Their strength was known everywhere. **

**A legend. Fighting in wars and serving the Lords. The secret of their power was passed down to generations to generations. **

**He had herd of the Maiden, but did not much care. When his cousin told him about her and her sadness, he decided to go and see her. **

**The villagers didn't dare anymore go near the mountain anymore. Thieves, bounty hunters and marauders came more and more in village and mountain to get their hands on the ransom. **

**They gave him gifts and food to give the Maiden, and a message for her.**

**On the mountain, the young man was attacked by a group of marauders. When he was about to attack them, 2 huge white wolves came out of nowhere and surrounded them. In the shadows, he saw The Maiden, next to another wolf. **

"**Get off my mountain" she said, "you are not welcomed." **

**The marauders snickered at her. In a flash, they attacked, and so were they attacked back. Before they all knew, a surprise waited the maiden. **

**Another group of marauders attacked her at the same time. Her Wolves were busy with the other group of marauders. **

**In the end, the two marauder groups were down on the ground, defeated. **

**What or who saved the Maiden you ask? It was the young man. He had released the inner power with in him. **

**After saving her life, they started to know each other better. **

**The Maiden was called Ookamie, and him, Gisei. **

**They spend their time together. Running errands from the village to her. A few months passed, and in the end, they fell in love. **

**They were happy as they could ever be. She opened up her cold heart, and he finally got the courage to talk freely to a woman. **

**Gisei thought of marriage, but she refused saying 'not yet'. Still, they stayed together, until one day, when he had to go back to his country, for war. **

**As they parted, he promised her to come back alive and well, to see her again. Before sending him off, she decided to do something she never did before. **

**She made a contract, a summoning contract so that he could call upon some of her wolves to help him in the war. After writing his name upon the Scroll with his blood, he left. **

**2 years passed, and the war was still going, even more bloodily and worse. The Lord of the country decided to get more help in the other countries. **

**He sanded a troop to the Maiden, the captain was Seishi. Seishi was known for his cruelty and selfishness. He was one of the Lord's helpers, and Gisei's rival. **

**When he saw her, he fell in love too, just like the other mans. He first asked her for the request for help, but she refused. He asked her if his troop could rest for a bit on her mountain, and she accepted that. At night, he went near her and tried to court her to like him, but he failed.**

**Time passed, and he tried to know her better. She never much paid attention to him, and tried to get away from him. **

**One night, when the Maiden decided to take a bath, Seishi stalked her to the lake. **

**And then, the Maiden transformed into her true form. A beautiful silver fured wolf with 5 tails. Seishi, surprised, he ran back to camp, and thought of a plan to get her. **

"So the Maiden's a demon?"

"Yes Naruto, she's a demon. In fact, I believe that she's the Gobi. You know what a tail demon is right?"

"… Yes…"

"Good, ok, back to the story."

**In the morning, Seishi went to see her in private, and told her that he knew her secret. He said that he wouldn't tell anyone about her secret, if he decided to marry him, and help him with war. She still refused, saying that nobody would believe him. In the end, he was so frustrated, that he decided to come up with a plan, to kill her. **

**He and his troop went back to the Lord, and he told him a lie. **

**He insinuated that the Maiden was already in an alliance with the enemy country. And that even, the village next to her mountain was in the alliance too. **

**Furious, the Lord decided to do war against that country. **

**Gisei, who was one of the helpers, tried to persuade the Lord to not give war, but Seishi told the Lord that Gisei was probably an inside spy for the enemy. The Lord remembering that Gisei went to see the Maiden for 2 years, he ordered to lock him up in his carters until he reached his verdict. **

**Gisei tried to convince the Lord, but Seishi always got a way to persuade the Lord. **

**After winning the war against the enemy country, he decided to send his remaining troops to the Maidens country and village, with a message for the Lord, telling him that the Maiden is a demon in disguise. **

**Seishi went to see Gisei, and told him of the plans the Lord had for the Maiden. Acting as if he wanted to help him, because he knew that Gisei and the Maiden were in love, he helped him to escape and help the Maiden out, and led him to death. **

**Packing all his things, he left. Seishi left with the troops, as the captain, and lead them to her. **

**When Gisei reached the Maiden, he told her about what was going to happen. She was worried, but Gisei still asked her about the truth if she was really a demon. **

**She said yes, and he was very surprised. In his heart, Ookamie was still the women, even if she is a demon. She might be a demon, but she's still kind of heart. **

**He went to see the villagers, and warned them of the attack. He told them the truth about the Maiden, but they still decided to help her. **

**A few days later, the attack commenced. The two Lords decided to kill the Maiden, knowing that she's a demon. **

**The attack was fierce. The villagers were being slaughtered. The wolves were killing, eating and attacking the soldiers of both countries. The remaining villagers escaped to the mountain, and the wolves held the soldiers back. **

**Gisei decided to go in battle, but the Maiden held him back. **

**She told him who she really was. The transformed into her full demon form, and told him in his mind.**

"**I am the Leader of all the Wolf in the world. Mother, Goddess, call me what you want. True, I am a demon, but not evil like all humans think. One thing is sure, I have never met a human with a kinder heart then you. I may be a demon, but I still have a heart. That is why I do not want you to go into this battle. I want you to live."**

**She gave him a last kiss, and disappeared to fight. He quickly tried to follow her, but one Wolf got in his way. **

**Chaos rained on the battlefield. The village was destroyed, and dead bodies were all around. Wolves against Humans. **

**The wolves were winning with the help of the maiden. She was huge. Big as a mansion. One swing of her tails killed hundreds of mans. **

**But then, Seishi arrived with a counter attack. Monks and priest chanted and attacked her spiritually. They sanded magic notes, curses and more. **

**She was finally getting hurt. She diminished in size of a house. She tried to kill the monks and priests, but she failed. **

**Gisei, who was riding on the back of the wolf blocking his path, arrived and killed the monks and priest. **

**He released the inner power in him, and tried to protect the Maiden. But being hundreds to one, he was slowly dying. The wolves were being killed. **

**The Maiden gathered a bit of the remaining energy in her, and wiped out all the troops. Little was left. The mans alive were badly injured. **

**Gisei collapsed on the ground, a few feet's from the Maiden. **

**Ookamie turned back into her human self, and dragged herself to him. He was dying, and so was she. **

"**I wish we could be together forever." He whispered to her**

"**but we can. Do you wish that we could be together in the after life?"**

**He nodded to her. She called to her two wolves, and they helped her up. **

"**I will combine our souls together. Like your name, Sacrifice, you will have to be a sacrifice for it." **

**She took the soul of Gisei, and ate it. In her, her soul and his were starting to fuse together. **

**She ordered her wolves to give the Scroll contract to the remaining villagers, and that they will be in charge of the Scroll. She said one last thing before she gave her soul up. **

"**Our souls will be divided up into 5. I want you to tell the villagers, that the barer of Gisei's blood, who will be holder of Scroll, to know, that in the future, his descendent and Gisei's will meet, and the last one will have to know all of this. **

**Soul divided into 5, Courage, Wisdom, Family, Friendship and Love. They will disperse into the 5 great nations, and wait until the One comes for them. The last of His, the last of the blood. **

**That person will gain the power to protect, and hold by the one's she loves. When she reunites the 5 souls, Me and He will be back together, and be put to rest together forever… "**

**Her fused soul was released, and devised into 5, in the image of a wolf. Before they got dispersed, Shisei, who was still alive, sanded a last curse on the souls. **

"**The One, the last of the blood will loose the people who are dear to her, and will have to go in a harsh life. He will leave behind the ones he love and dear, and then lose more on his way. If the One doesn't quickly gain all the souls, he will die slowly and surely like the Two have died. **

**May my soul be reincarnated, to have my revenge on the Two. Follow the One in life and death. For as my name says it, Life and Death, I will follow the One by life and death, until the One defeats me for sure."**

**And he gave up his soul, waiting to be back in the world. **

**The 5 Wolves finally dispersed, to be seen only when the One comes. **

**The two other wolves herd everything, and they went to tell it to the villagers and the remaining ones. **

**End of Story**

A silence rained in the room. Was my story that dramatic?

"_You were silent to when you first herd it."_

"_Ah shad up. It's because that Legend was linked to me directly."_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

"Wow, where did he hear that?"

"Um… from what I know, he herd it from a nomad Clan near Suna. I herd it there anyway"

"Cool. But, so that Clan's the one with the villagers in the story!"

I chuckled. He's catching up fast.

"Yup. But don't tell me you really believe that story, do you?"

"O-of course not!" Naruto out his hands on the back of his head "that's just a story!"

"But still Naruto, there's the Gobi in this Legend. Maybe it's true" Sakura pocked him on the side of the head

"Hmmm, maybe. Well anyway, better get my stuff right?" I grinned at them.

I went outside, with Kakashi next to me. Surprisingly, he wasn't reading his porn book during my little story telling.

"You believe what I said?"

"Maa, it's still just a story. Maybe it's true, maybe not."

"You never give a straight answer."

"Nope" he grinned at me.

Lousy jerk.

"Um, why are we outside?"

Naruto was sitting on the steps, and Sakura was standing on the porch.

"Hmmm. You guys know the Summoning Jutsu right?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, good. Back at the city, I didn't know how to get all my stuff and luggage here sooo" I bit my thumb to the blood "I decided to get some help form my dear friend, Whitey-chan." I formed some hand signs, and slammed my hand on the floor.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)"

A puff of smoke appeared and surrounded me. I got up, and waited for the smoke to disappear.

"KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!" said a voice in the smoke

What the… I know that voice.

The smoke was all gone, and we could finaly see what was there.

A big white-haired wolf, with a bunch of box and package strapped to its back was there, with Koharu sitting on his back to.

"Koharu-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Ah! Konnichiwa Yukie-neechan." She jumped off Whitey-chan's back and gave me a hug "missed me?"

"Of course!" I hugged her back " man you've grown! And just a few years back, you were just a skirt. Let me look at you."

She let go of my neck and stood still before me.

Ookami Koharu. Man she's grown! And out of her usual kid clothes.

Short brown hair with long bangs in front. Golden eyes and pointy teethes.

She was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck fishnet top with a black tube top on her chest. A pair of black Capri pants, a fish net added on the left leg and the right leg was a bit torned up. Multy belts on her waist with pockets and bags. Black wrist warmers and a strap on her arms. At my surprise, she had a gigantic scroll strapped to her back.

"Wow, what do we have here." I pointed at the scroll "I see that you're the new Scroll holder."

"Yup!" she jumped up and down "Dad finally let the job go. Apparently, gramps wanted me to do it, and not him."

"Yeah I guess. You were still a skirt back then, so they couldn't have given it to you."

We laughed. Aaaa… good memories.

"Ano, Yuki-neechan. Who is that?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! How rude of me. Guys, this is Ookami Koharu. She's from the nomad Clan I talked to you about."

"Not anymore!" Koharu pinched my arm "Since you presented to me Gaara, we're a part of Suna!"

"Really? That's great! So, you and Gaara got to know each other more?"

"Yup! He's my boyfriend now."

"WHA!"

Sakura and Naruto just screamed that.

"Uh… something wrong?"

"Gaara… and you?" Naruto pointed at her, and Sakura hit him on the head

"Don't point! Um… but really. You're Gaara-san's girlfriend?"

"Yup! Gaara-chan's so cute. And way nicer since he got back from the chuunin exam."

"…"

"Ok. Anyway, why did you come with Whitey-chan?"

"I was playing with her, but then you summoned her and she came back. She told me what happened, so I wanted to come and say hi."

"uhuh. Well, I'm going to unpack. Wanna help?"

"Ok!"

"You guys gonna help?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded, but they hesitated to go near Whitey-chan.

"Ah come on guys, she's gentle, don't worry."

I went to scratch her behind the ears and Koharu took a kunai from one of her many pockets and sliced the ropes that held the boxes.

They got closer, and took each one box and entered the house.

I took one of the boxes and waited for Kakashi to take another one.

"So" he took two "when did you meet her?"

"When I was about 13 or 14. My dad used to summon wolves, so I decided to get the contract done myself to."

"Oh" we entered the house, with Koharu on our heels "and when was it that you decided to become a pop star?"

"Hmmm. I didn't much decide it. I was just singing at some festival to win a prize, when a CD company grabbed me after I won to make me into a pop star."

I put the box on the floor on the living room

"Oh. And what did you win? About 1,000 ryou(1) and that. Making a music CD then selling it. I became famous only because of the contest. Everyone liked my voice, so, the CD's got sold really fast."

Sakura and Naruto were waiting there.

"ok, I need you to put those boxes up stairs." I told them. "the stairs are on your left."

They nodded and they went up.

I looked at Kakashi's boxes.

"Those have to go in my room. Come on" I took one of the boxes.

"Koharu-chan, your box is for the living room."

"hai!"

We went up the stairs. Wood stairs. Noting special. On the wall were photos of my family and me. Cute…

We finally got up. There are 6 rooms on the second floor. Now… which one is mine again?

"Yuki-san, which room do we have to put these boxes?"

"Find a room with orange walls and grenn one."

"okay!"

I opened the first door on the floor.

Green walls… there was a bed with blue coverings, drawers, a desk with a showing machine, lamps, closet, booshelf, chairs and tissues. This must be the sewing room. I remember all the little dresses and shirts mom used to make for me…

I went in and opened the window with yellow curtains.

"Sakura, your box has to be here."

"hai!"

And Sakura entered the room.

"This rooms pretty." She laid down the box on the floor. "I juts leave it here?"

"Yeah. I'll unpack it all later. Go down stairs to the garden. It's at the right of the living room, and out the door in the kitchen."

"Hai"

I got out, followed by Kakashi.

"I hope you guys didn't touch my parents room."

"Nope. We didn't dare."

"Good."

I opened the next door on the right.

Orange walls… a bed with black coverings, desk, chair, lamp table, plushies a bit everywhere,drawers, bookshelf and a closet.

My playroom.

"Oy, Naruto. Your room is here!"

"Okay!"

He entered and put the box down.

" I just put it here right?"

"Yeah. Go down to the garden to Sakura."

"yosh!"

I opened the window here too. The curtains were black.

We got out and opened the 3rth door.

It was the bathroom. A big bathroom. A big tub, 2 sinks and mirrors, 1 shower and a cabinet.

"Wrong room."

We went to the other room.

I opened it. Light blue walls. A bed with dark blue coverings, a desk, chair, pictures, a lamp table, chairs, drawers, bookshelves, closet and window with dark blue curtains.

"No place like home." I put the box down on my desk and went to open the windows.

Kakashi put the box down on the desk to, and went to sit down on my bed.

"ya, really happy to be back?"

"yeah, a lot." I smiled at him. "come on, let's go down.

I ran out my room down the stairs. I passed the living room, the kitchen, which was not bad. There are 2 doors in the kitchen. One to go out the garden, and one to the mini dojo. Yes, we have a dojo. I went out the door to the garden, with kakashi right behind me.

It was nice. A forest of trees and flower beds. I was standing on the hallway I looked at my right and left. At my right, there was a hallway to the dojo. I'll go see later.

I opened at little gate infront of me to get to the garden.

I walked on top of a little dock.(the same thing when Sasuke learns the fire ball technique form his dad.)

You see, there's a big pond or lake in my garden. Sakura and Naruto were dipping there feets in the water, and so was Koharu.

"Wow! This is so cool. I never thought of a lake in someones backyard." Naruto said

"thanks. Thanks a lot guys for the help."

"no prob. It was our pleasure" Koharu got up "I better be going. Dad told me to not take so much time."

"ok, bye Koharu-chan " I gave a warm hug "tell Whitey-chan thanks and hi to everyone"

"kay. Bye minna!" and she ran to the house"

"bye Koharu." They all said.

We all sat down to look at the calm water.

"it's nice to be home again…"

**A few minutes later**

"Well, we should get going." Sakura got up and so did Naruto

"Now remember, we have a meeting tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Bye guys. Thanks for the help" I waved at them

"Bye Yuki-neechan."

"Bye Yuki-san, see you tomorrow"

"Ja ne!"

And they left.

Me and Kakashi were alone now. Everything was calm. This feels great.

"Sooo, what are you going to do now?"

"Actually, I have to get some groceries. Wanna come with?"

"Sure."

We got up and walked back to the house.

"Let me just get changed. Wait for me in the living room."

"All right"

I ran upstairs and closed the door of my room.

I opened up one of the boxes, and grabbed some clothes to wear.

Ok… let's see. Black hooded shirt, black Capri pants and my headband! It's simple and fashionable.

I grabbed my wallet my bag nd got out of my room. Right before I ran back down to Kakashi, I looked at the last door barricaded.

The dark door stood there, and I just started at it. I haven't looked in that room for 7 or 8 years… including the years I refused to enter when I was still here.

I guess it's time for me to put aside my fear and reopened it.

With a bit of a load on my heart, I ran back down stairs to the living room.

Kakashi was waiting for me there, sitting on one of the sofas.

He got up and walked to me.

"So, ready to go?"

I put the hood of my shirt on my head and nodded to him.

He gave me his arm, and I hanged on to it.

We went out the door and walked until we reached Konoha

Market… Kakashi's way this time

* * *

You liky? I hope so. Now you've heard the legend! One by one, everything is becoming clear! 

So, will Yuki find the One? But who is the One? Find out!

**(1) from what I know, ryou's are money in Naruto. But I'm not sure anymore if it's true.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	6. when groupies attack

Hey guys! once again another chapy of Yuki! hehe. This chapter may not be politically corrrect, but it was till fun to write it.

anyway, enjoy and Review please! Reviews encourage me to write even more.

I do not own Naruo, only the plot of this story and the stuff I invented

**Chapter 6: When groupies attack**

We, Kakashi and I, walked down the streets of Konoha, headed to the market.

"So, what have you been up to till now?" I asked him.

"Maa, not much. The same old, same old."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit."

"Question?"

"Sure"

"How come you've never come to Konoha for one of your concerts?"

"I had that thought once, but my manager didn't want to."

"Oh? And why?"

"Apparently, he once gambled with Tsunade-sama. When he learned that she was the hokage, he put Konoha on the black list."

"oh… so I'm guessing she owes him money…"

"she owes him money…"

"Bbut he let you return to Konoha…"

"well yeah. I thought of returning earlier, but I had a contract that said I couldn't leave until some time… And the news about Orochimaru's return came to me to late…"

An awkward silence placed himself between us.

I turned my head to him and gave him a smile.

"But now, I'm back! I can only hope I can make tings better"

He gave me a smile back.

"Anyway, Speaking of your Pop Star courier, when will your fans know that you gave up?"

"Hmmmm, I gave a interview about a week ago. It should be arriving today here."

"Oh? And did you tell where you were headed?"

"Well yeah, I-"

And we heard shouts, shrieks and giggles a bit everywhere around us as we arrived in the market.

This is what I was able to understand from all the shouting.

"Eeeekkk! Yuki-neesan is coming to Konoha! I'm so excited!"

"Waaa! Yuki-chan is coming! This is the best day of my life! The Gods are with me"

"Nee, nee! Did you hear? Yuki's coming!"

Well yeah…

I blushed and pulled my hood more on my face.

"Ano… Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell them…"

"Yeah, don't rub it in…"

I looked around everywhere. Girls giggling, boys sobbing with joy, gushing… oh crap.

They were everywhere! Am I THAT popular?

"Aw man… Now how man I supposed to shop?"

"Maa, you could tell me what you need, and I'll go buy it."

"Honto? Ah, san ku (thanks) Kakashi!"

"No prob. So, what's first?"

"Um… well I need to buy some veggies, meet, milk and stuff like that. Things I couldn't bring in those boxes of mine."

"Ah, so that's what was in there. Maa, then we have to go to the grocery store."

"Hai!" I said in a singsong voice, and went into one of the stores.

An ordinary grocery store, which was Air Conditioned!

Waaaa… it feels so good. Crap, I wish I could take off this stupid damn hood of mine…

I tugged down Kakashi to my level. Hello! He's like… 181? HUGE.

"Ok, I'll get what I need, I'll give you the money and you pay, okay?"

He nodded and I took one of the baskets piled up on the floor.

I quickly picked out the stuff I needed. Not listing it down, because it's way to long

I checked the 'good until then' date on the milk carton. The last time I bought milk, it was past date and I had a HORRIBLE diaria. NOT want to go trough that again.

(Trust me, you want to LOOK at the expiring date BEFORE drinking your milk)

Hmmm… this one's good until 3 month or so… good enough.

I put it in my cart and looked at all the other products.

"Question: you know how to cook?" Kakashi leaned his head to say that to me

"Well duh!" I put back the egg carton and took another one "I'm 21. You think all I did until now was to eat fast food or go out for food or something?"

"No. But if I remember right, last time, you BURNED a fried egg."

I blushed like crazy. Oh the memory… I put back the egg carton and took another one and slammed it into my cart. "Do I have to make you remember that I was 12? Besides, you know very well that I'm no good in house hold chores."

"Cooking isn't a chore."

'_ya know, he's right. Cooking isn't a chore…'_

'_hey! You're supposed to be on my side Ara-kun!'_

'_well he's telling the truth. How am I supposed to oppose that?'_

"Oh rub it in why don't you?"

"Ok sure. When I was 6, I knew how to cook."

"Oh-oh. Isn't that because you're an so called genius?"

"If you say so."

Argh! Damn him! I gotta think of a better way to shut him up.

I finally I got everything, and we walked back to the cash register.

I passed Kakashi the basket and gave him my wallet. He better not steal from me.

Kakashi talked a bit with the cashier and placed all the things I needed to buy on the scanner.

Bip-bip

I looked around a bit more, and noticed a vending machine near the counter. I got closer and looked at the drinks there were.

Hmmm, Let's see…

Coke, Coca-cola, Pepsi, lemonade, crush, sake… oh. There's ginger ale to.

You may think, ginger ale, ew. But I like the stuff. It's really good.

Kakashi came next to me with the grocery bag in hand. Whoa, I bought a lot.

"what ya looking at?"

"The drinks, duh. Pass me my wallet, I'm gonna buy one. Want one to?"

He shrugged, "Sure." He leaned in closer to look closely at the selection of drinks.

He stuck his index on the glass "that one"

I followed the index line, it pointed at a cannet of cold Green tea.

"Green tea? Fine" He passed me my wallet, which was in his pocket.

I took out the needed coins and punched in my drink and his.

Cling-clang

Our drinks came out from the trap door on the bottom. I leaned down and took and drinks out and gave the Green tea to Kakashi.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Let's go."

As we passed in front of the cash register, I thanked the cashier for her time and went out the door.

In the street, I looked around a bit. The little fans were still there, but this time, with people wearing t-shirts and merchandise with my name on it.

Ex: I love Yuki T-shirt, Yuki flags, and caps with my face on them, Yuki badges and ect.

God, I never should have let my agent sell these stuff.

"Talk about being fanatic" I mumbled under my breath.

"Well they love ya. Give them a break."

I tugged down my hood even more. "I'm not even going to try to guess nor imagine what they would do if I ever take my hood off…"

"hmmm… We better get going then…" Kakashi mumbled and walked on down the street, away from the groupies…

As we walked along, we could still see some fans everywhere.

The first instinct that came to me, was to not attract attention, which I was doing with my hood…

Whispers could be heard when I passed.

Some people were like, 'is she okay?' and 'do you think she's Yuki?'

Well, this was going great… it's the first day that I'm back, and there's already a riot about me… how fantastic…

"I wonder why you're so popular…"

"do I know? I didn't even thought of becoming a singer in the first place!" I huffed to him, but more like a whisper

"… when do you think this'll end?"

"I don't know, but I hope soon"

When we reached a more residential part of town, more whispers were heard. No, this time, it wasn't about 'Yuki'.

No… this me… it was about Kakashi…

'Hey, isn't that Hatake Kakashi? Who's the girl next to him?'

'hatake-san's taken? Damn!'

'when did he get himself a koibito?(girl-friend or lover)'

'looks like one bachelor down in Konoha history!'

Ok… this is strange… I looked around. Girl's, who were far more prettier and bimboer then me looked at me with a death-glare or a hint of envy…

What's going on?

"um… Kakashi, is there something you didn't tell me about since I was gone..?

"hm? I don't think so… nothing much important-"

"KAKASHI-SAMA!" Came a shriek of a bunch of girls, cutting Kakashi off short.

"okay… maybe I did forget something…"he mumbled under his breath and turned around. I looked behind us, to see at my horror, one of her dreaded nightmares…

I bunch of girls very barbihish were running to us. I backed two or three steps away from Kakashi…

They were on him. Surrounding him and yelling questions at him.

The girls were really pretty. Big bust and trunk… also wearing clothes very sexy and showing. Groomed to perfection, the bimbos were totally all over Kakashi, asking questions that I managed to hear were:

'Kakashi-sama, when did you get a koibito?'

'How could you do this to us!'

'Who is she?'

'why her and not us?'

and so on…

I sweat dropped to the maximum level. What the hell… apparently… he did forget to tell me something… I judged by the girls squeaking and rubbing as much possible their bust… I conclude that this is his fan club!

"Girls please… calm down, let me explain!" Kakashi tried to calm them with not much success. I guess I should help him…

I sighed and put my middle finger and my thumb in my mouth and whistled very hard to get their attention, and I did

"Someone wants to explain to me what's going on?" I said to them, placing my hands on my hip. My hood was still in place, so I could face them without hesitation.

"Explain? YOU should be the one to explain!" one of them said, which had long blond hair.

"She's right! Who are you to dare be with Kakashi-sama without the accordance of the Hatake Kakashi fan club!" said one with flowing brown hair.

"Yeah! So why don't you take your hood off and show us your real face!" black hair girl shouted

In the shadows of my hood, my eye twitched… 'Accordance'? 'Hatake Kakashi fan club?'

"Since when does Kakashi needs accordance from anybody? I'm trying to stay polite, but you have no right to choose his life for him!" I shouted back at them

They let out of their perfect lip-sticked lips a sound of disagreement

"Then it is true! Kakshi-sama IS going out with a girl!" the blondy said "Why wasn't we informed of this?"

"I don't know. The 'Hatake times' didn't say anything about her!" said the black hair who was franticly going trough a paper in her bag.

My eye twitched. "The 'HATAKE TIMES'? What the hell is that!"

"Oh, don't you know? It's the weekly new paper that comes out on what Kakashi-sama is doing!" the brown one said. "if you don't know about this, you really don't deserve Kakashi-sama."

"Wow! I never said that we were going out! What gave you that idea?"

" You don't need to lie! Walking down the street with Kakashi-sama, going in the grocery store with Kakashi-sama, buying Kakashi-sama a drink and Kakashi-sama holding your grocery bag, it's so obvious!" Blondy said and pointed her nicely nail-polished red finger at me.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that Kakashi's my FRIEND?" I yelled at them.

Sorry, but when people accuse me like this, I get mad easily.

They scoffed at me "Of course! But you're not on the friends list of Kakashi-sama. Tell us who you are you-you player!"

'Player'? How can I be a player if I'm not going out with someone…

"Look ladies, it may look like Kakashi and I are going out, BUT it could never happen, 'cause his like my brother. So back off!"

They were in shock from the look on their faces. They backed off from one step. They all looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sama, please explain to us who SHE is!"

He stayed in placed and blinked a few times.

He cleared his voice" maa… Ladies, I'd like you to meet Yuki. She's a… a distant relative that came and visit me." He said in a lazy voice. And what he said was a total lie.

"But, I never heard that you had a distance relative!" said blacky

"maa, that's because we didn't knew before… before Tsunade-sama went trough my file! Yeah, she looked trough it just a week ago. Top-secret and all…"

They all gave a 'oooooohhhh' from their perfect lips. Okay, I admit, that wasn't not so bad as a lie… he's getting better at this.

"oh, we're sorry Yuki-sama." Said the browny apologelitly to me. "We made a huge mistake! I hope you can forgive us."

Yuki-'sama'? ok…

"WE'RE SORRY YUKI-SAMA!" the girls said together, bowing to me.

Eh… they better lower their voice, or the groupies may come…

"ah, it's okay! But… what's with the honor name?"

"why, it's because you're a relative of Kakashi-sama! Somebody close to Kakashi-sama must be known as someone high. It's all written in the 'Hatake Kakashi-sama fan club rule book'!" blondy

"Ok…" I said and sweat dropped…

"Ah!" the girls said and ganged up around me, grabbing my hand into theirs and gushing all over me "How lucky you are Yuki-sama! Being able to be so close up to Kakashi-sama! How we envy you."

Mega-sweat-drop. Geez… they remind me of my own fan club…

"Um… thanks? Uh… we better be going!" trying to jerk my hands out of their grip, but getting myself clawed my their nail polished hands instead.

They were all trying to look at my face from the shadow of my hood. Uh-oh…

"Nee… you look familiar… Where have you seen you before Yuki-sama…"

Little back talks about that went trough the group. Uh-oh…

"Err… Nonsense! I've never met you guys! Um, could you let me go?"

"Yuki-neesama, could you take your hood off?"

"Yeah! I want to see how you look like!" they all said

"Um, I prefer not taking it off, thank you…" I said and looked at Kakashi.

Some girls who were what looked like, trying to ask him out on a date, occupied him. He's not going to be much of help.

Someone tried to grab my hood from my back.

"Hey! Don't touch the hood, you hear!" I snarled

"aww, come on Yuki-sama! We just want to see at what you look like!"

"NO! Kakashi, get your perverted butt over here!" I screamed

As he was going to accept a letter from one of the girls, which I must say are VERY cute, he returned his attention to me.

"hey, let got of that!" I said, pulling down my hood on my face.

I blinded myself by shoving the hood on my face. Grreaattt. Nice going Yuki, this is sooooo helping you.

Before I even could notice, someone took me in his arms and held me bridal style and I was lifted in the air and landed back down still in the arms of a stranger.

"Kakashi! My youthful rival, how lucky you re to have so many blooming flowers over you!"

Hey… I know that voice, and that weird way to talk…

"It seems like you have gotten yourself a beautiful flower. How lucky you are! Ahhhh! You are really my ultimate rival!"

"did you say something Gai?"

"UG! How cool you are Kakashi, acting as if you didn't hear anything!"

yup… it's Maito Gai… (Actually, it's Might Guy. But with the Japanese accent it sounds like Maito Gai.)

"maa… we better get going then. Good-day ladies." I heard him say and the answer of the group of girl shouting back to him their good-byes and farewells.

I felt Gai jumping again, jump, jump, jump…..

All this jumping is like if someone was rocking me to sleep, as if I was still a baby…

I shouldn't go to sleep. Not now anyway… Gotta stay awake… gotta stay awake…

'_it's no use. You've used to much energy coming here… You've missed 2 days of sleep, don't forget that.'_

'_Ara-kun, you're not helping me…'_

'_don't worry child. Go to sleep, I'll keep watch.'_

'_sight', ok Ara-kun… I trust you…'_

Slowly and slowly, and slipped into the reality to dream land…

Return to Top


	7. Troublesome times

Hell ppl! long time no see nor ... update. hehe sorry...  
Some people may think this chap is WEIRD, but I'm fine with it, cuz i think it's weird to.  
Don't know if someone consoider this as a bad thing, but... ASMUA'S DEAD! NNOOOOO ... That's why i added a little Love scene to dedicate the love Asuma and Kurenai shared...

we'll miss you Asuma-san...

Yuika

* * *

**Troublesome times**

"Oh! So that's what happened!" exclaimed Gai.

Kakashi had explained to Gai what had happened since the little misadventure from the meeting of the Yuki fan club and of his own.

Yuki was curled up like a bundle of joy on Gai's back as they were jumping on roof top on roof top to get to Kakashi's apartment, which was way more closer then Yuki's.

"Ah… Thinking that my little Yuki-chan grew up to be such a hit!" Gai exclaimed

Kakashi, still holding close to him the grocery bag, glanced at Gai "**Your Yuki**? Since when did she became yours?"

"Ah my rival Kakashi, did your youth blind you of the obviousness of the love and affection Yuki-chan gave me? Since she was little, she always gave me _that _look!"

"Which look? The look she gave you the first day you started to wear those spandex of yours or the look when se saw you humiliate yourself after you lose one of our challenges?" Kakashi snickered

Gai's eyes started to bug out as he heard that "Oh! Your so cool come back hurts me Kakashi! But no matter! I was talking about the glittering sparkles of passion that lighten up every time Yuki-chan saw me train and when I talked to her with my charm!" Gai gave him one of his known nice guy smiles.

The shine of his teethes made Kakashi wince. Gods, what does he do to them? Feels like he polishes them or something…

"Speaking of which, has Yuki-chan been to her house?"

"Hmm? Ah… yeah. She seemed really impressed. If she was awake right now, she would probably saying thanks to you…"

"YES! It is the energy of youth that gave me the strength! I was imagining the reward that awaited me after finishing! Ah yes…."

_**(a little insert of what Gai thought was a 'reward')**_

_**A happy smiling Yuki in a sparkling background for some reason, stood in front of Gai.**_

"_**Gai-kun! Thank you so much for cleaning the house for me! I never thought you had so much youthful energy in you!"**_

_**One Gai in a good-guy-pose, his teethes sparkled**_

"_**You shouldn't think so little of my man-power Yuki-chan! My spring of youth is still very fruitful!"**_

_**Yuki clasped her hands together and gave him a wink**_

"_**Well, What could I do to repay you?"**_

_**A little blush appeared on Gai's cheeks **_

"_**Well… Maybe a little kiss on the cheek would do…"**_

_**A little blush appeared on her's to. A little shy look replaced the smile**_

"_**Oh… Of course! But… I don't know if it would be proper for what you've done… " She squished her index fingers together (Think about Hinata when she's really shy. Haha)**_

"_**wh-what if I give you a kiss on the lips instead?" **_

_**Gai's face turned red**_

"_**That's so daring of you Yuki-chan! You sure you want to?"**_

"_**I would if you want to … G-A-I-K-U-N." She stretched his name with a little sensually. (Can't believe sensual exist in English. I thought it would only work in French. Haha…)**_

_**The cute faced Yuki approached Gai bit by bits. "Gai-kun…" came the name from her pink sweet lips…**_

(Back to reality and NO I will not write what happens just next, I'll let you perverted freaks what happen next (speak for yourself!: Shiaru). I DO NOT want to get the picture of someone actually KISSING Gai on the lips…EXCPECIALLY MY LITTLE YUKI!)

Still imagining the scene of his 'reward' (LIKE THAT WOULD EVER HAPPEN YOU WEIRDO), Gai closed his eyes and sighed

"OH! Yuki-chan, your blossoming beauty is intoxicating! Thinking of all the mans who would love to share a moment with you! But fear not, I Maito Gai will be there to protect you!" he said to Yuki, which was still sleeping.

And for some reason that destroys the law of reality, a background of wave clashing on a hill was seen, with Gai with his good-guy pose…

Just to tell you, with his good-guy pose, Gai has to use **BOTH HANDS** for it. One for his thumb-up and the 'hip' look on his well, hip.

Now, like I said, the laws are reality is destroyed, but **NO**T the laws of **PHYSICS**. Now, Our Gai was holding onto out Yuki by holding onto her legs… with his **HANDS**. What would happen if he would let go, and he was still **JUMPING**?

Well, if a penny in your pocket slip out of your pocket, and you're walking, what would happen…

YES! For the **INTELLIGENT** people in this World, **_YUKI FELL_**.

In horror and slow-motion, one horrified Gai and another shocked Kakashi saw fall like a lifeless rag doll, their 'adored' Yuki fall from the roof tops, which I must remind you people, is like 50 meters above the ground…

'NOOOO YUKI-CHAN!!!' thought the horrified Gai, trying to grab for her

'She'll die if she falls this high!' was the thought of the shocked and ready to kill Gai, Kakashi.

They all tried to grab her, or just a hold of her clothes or whatever. Yuki was just falling freely in the air, not much knowing nothing going on around her.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a figure grabbed her just a few meters before she hit the ground.

Kakashi and Gai quickly jumped down and looked at the savior of the little Pop Star.

"Jeez, you guys always make such a racket. So, you snatched yourself another girl Kakashi?" said the one holding Yuki, in his normal low voice.

Sarutobi Asuma

"What have you guys done this time?" said a feminine voice next to him

Yuuhi Kurenai

Kakashi and Gai ran up to Asuma, mumbling things like 'are you okay?' 'God you're so stupid!' 'Why did I let go??'

"Whoa, peace guys, peace. Continue like that, and WE'LL fall to the ground!" Asuma moved away from the two worry-sallies.

They backed off just a little and sighed, which clearly showed their concern. Kurenai approached Asuma and looked at the girl in his arms (Yuki).

"hmm… looks pretty enough. Why is she wearing a hood over her head? It's hot out." She reached for the object in question. AS she was going to pull it off, Gai jumped on her, screaming:

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

K-PLAFF.

Two Jounins down on the floor. How awkward. Kurenai down, back against the floor and Gai just above her, both hands next to each sides of the female Genjutsu user.

Before Gai could get back to his senses, a death aura was above him and Asuma appeared.

"Gaaaiii… HANDS-OFF!" he threw the unconscious Yuki in the air and dove at Gai for the kill.

Before she could fall to the ground again, Kakashi caught her and held her bridal style. The grocery bag was now abandoned on the ground, inches away from his feats.

He watched carefully the fight, until he herd Yuki whisper something in her sleep.

What the…

* * *

"So, she really is back huh… No wonder her fans were going crazy today!" Kurenai chuckled watching the little Yuki curled up in a bundle once more, but this time strapped to Kakashi's back. The grocery bag was now safely placed in Kurenai's arms.

Because Gai and Asuma wouldn't stop fighting, Kurenai had to grab them by a ear to make them stop. After forcing them at apologizing to each other, they decided to walk together back to their apartment. (Actually, they re-started to jump to roof to roof, 'cause people were starting to stare at them.)

"Jeez, you couldn't have just TOLD me instead of jumping at me Gai." She said again and smirked.

" Sorry, but there was no time! Yuki-chan's beautiful face might have been reviled before I could warn you!" Gai exclaimed, rubbing his now sore cheek from Asuma's punch. Who knew he could hit so hard!

"Well you could said stop ya idiot." Asuma sighed. He took out a cigarette from his front pocket and jammed it in his mouth, not bothering to light it up.

"Maa… at least she didn't get exposed in front of all those fans… I don't want to imagine what would have happened if ever she did!" Kakashi shrugged off, being absolutely careful not to let go of the ex-pop star strapped to his back.

"Well anyway, better get her home."

"Better not. It's already really suspicious if a group of Jounins is jumping around town as it is. If we do get her home, then her fans might find out where she lives…"

"Nice thinking… so where are we going like this again?" Asuma asked, munching at his cigarette

"to my apartment. My fan club thinks that Yuki's my cousin. So if they see me going there, they won't suspect a thing." Kakashi mumbled

"Ah… well then better hurry. Don't know how much longer she'll be sleeping no?"

"Yeah…"

"Thanks for the help guys." They were in front of Kakashi's apartment door.

"Sure thing. Call us if you need anything." Asuma said and turned around to leave.

"Better not do anything 'funny' Kakashi, o I'll report I to Tsunade-sama." Kurenai warned him and went by Asuma and ready to leave, giving Kakashi the grocery bag.

"KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL! You better take good care of Yuki-chan while she is in her beauty sleep." Gai gave him his nice guy pose, which was very creepy at the least.

" 'Sigh' fine, fine. Well see ya."

"Bye" they all waved to him and left for their own apartment.

When they were all gone, Kakashi opened the door to his house and slid in, one Yuki on his back and one grocery bag barely in his hands.

She walked to his bedroom, with Yuki still curled up in his arms, and laid her down on his bed, covers over.

He looked at her peaceful looking face and caressed her cheek.

"It's really been a long time, hasn't it? ... You know, I-I really missed you..." he said, not being herd by the one those words was dedicated to.

He walked out of the room to the kitchen, grabbing the grocery bag in the way.

Better put the food in here before it starts to rot... as he was putting the food in, he re-thought of the words Yuki said in her sleep...

* * *

"You know, you DIDN'T have to jump on him." Kurenai scolded

"Well we never know what he could or would have done! You know very well Gai's an weirdo." Was Asuma's pouting reply

"Oh boy, aren't we being a little 'possessive'." She mused at him.

"..."

After escorting Kakashi to his apartment, Kurenai and Asuma finally go back to their date as planned, BEFORE they rescued Yuki from a downfall to hell.

'I know he was only trying to protect me, but he sure can be the jealous type! Well, at least this shows that he loves me...' Kurenai thought. A little self-conscious smile took place on her red lips.

"What are you smiling about." Asuma more demanded then asked.

"Oh nothing!" she said and gripped onto his arm as a couple would "Nothing at all my big jealous teddy bear."

A blush appeared on Asuma's cheeks. He scratched his nose in embarrassment.

"Love you" Kurenai said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you two..." Asuma said, finally smirking and giving her a loving kiss on the lips...

* * *

this chap was partially dedicated to ASuma et Kurenia-sensei...  
may you rest in peace Asuma-sensei... 


	8. Dreams aren't always good

Yo to the ppl of humanity! I've got reviews! YAY! So big thanks to Anime-Kunoichi, White Alchemist Taya, Kureneko and Gaara's-Pandachan 101:p .

I find this chap a bit... cheap. Anyway, you'll get to see a bit of Yuki's past, but I'll be more specific in the future. (laugh's evilay)

Notice, this chap is sad, it beacuse I'm having depressions becuase of the guy I like... that I liked last year and I still like. It's complcated...

ANYWAY, ignore my stupidy and READ! READ!!!! and review

**

* * *

**

**Dreams aren't always good**

Life is perfect. Otou-san and Okaa-san is here with me, holding hands. I'm a kid again! Everyone loves me, and smiles as I walk pass him or her.

Sunshine all around…

But, if life's perfect, why is it that I can't see Okaa-san's and Otou-san's faces?

_It's because this isn't real. You're dreaming again Yuki._

Oh, that's right… Okaa-san and Otou-san died years ago…

I stopped in my tracks, but they continued to walk, letting go of my hand. I watched them as they backs became no more then dots in the horizon.

A tear rolled down on my cheeks. How stupid I can really be? I should stop hoping for this. Okaa-san and Otou-san aren't going to come back!

I touched the tear on my cheek. For a dream, it always looks so real. The feeling of liquid. More tears fell one by one, until it became a torrent

They aren't coming back Yuki! Stop crying, there's no use to cry. This is just a dream, get a hold of yourself!

"OKAA-SAN AND OTOU-SAN AREN'T COMING BACK! STOP CRYING YOU BAKA!" I yelled at myself

I fell to the ground and sobbed.

"It's okay you know, to cry. You shouldn't hold back." A pleasant voice said

I looked up and saw-

"Aoshi-kun…" The background changed, we were in a forest now.

I looked at myself, my hair was longer now and I became a teenager…

He held a hand out to me

"Yuki-chan. If you feel the need to cry, cry. There's no point in keeping it all in."

"But… A ninja doesn't show emotions. I shouldn't even be able to cry!" I yelled at him without even noticing.

He bent down to me and hugged me.

"I know. But Ninja's are still human. Humans can't hide their emotions. Or they wouldn't be human, now would they?"

He hugged me tighter and little tears crawled out of my eyes.

"And besides, always remember this. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll always be here for you, OK?"

The tears came and came. Aoshi-kun… is here again. I really did forget about his promise, haven't I?

_Remember Yuki, Aoshi-kun is dead to…_

My eyes sprang open, and there laid Aoshi-kun, drenched in blood in my arms. The background became dark…

"Aoshi-kun… No, please, don't go!" the words came by themselves. This is happening again…

He looked at me, pained eyes with a forced on smile.

"I'm sorry Yuki-chan… Guess I'll go first then huh?" He spit out blood. Blood… it was everywhere. It skinned of iron…

My tears mixed with his blood… A river of blood and tears.

He caressed my drenched cheek with his blood soaked hand. "Don't hold back, I told you that already. And besides… if you cry, I know you cared about me…"

His hand dropped and fell back to his wounded chest.

"Aoshi-kun… Aoshi-kun it's not the time to play around like a fool! Please… wake up. Open your eyes, I beg you. PLEASE! AOSHI-KUN!"

I cried and cried…. I remember very clearly. Aoshi-kun had died that day… A part of me was found because of his death…

The nomad village elder had died to. They both gave me the part of me that was missing… but also, they both died with a smile of their lips. As if they did not have any regrets at all…

Everything disappeared. I was left in emptiness. It's true… so may people died because of me… Okaa-san, Otou-san, Aoshi-kun, Ojii-sama…

I always wondered… why is it that they all died? It's a curse. I'm stuck with it.

**The One, the last of the blood will loose the people who are dear to her, and will have to go in a harsh life. She will leave behind the ones he love and dear, and then lose more on his way. If the One doesn't quickly gain all the souls, she will die slowly and surely like the Two have died.**

That damn curse… I'm bound to it… Can't get away…

**If the One doesn't quickly gain all the souls, she will die slowly and surely like the Two have died…**

Tch, so, I'll die soon huh? I've got little time left… Won't have time to find the last one… Don't want to kill another one… No more…I give up. I'll just let myself die…

_What bout Sasuke? My conscious thought. You left him all by himself. You didn't dare to return. _

I-I… I am a coward… Sasuke shouldn't see me. I'll be too ashamed…

_But maybe, he'll return if he sees that one person's left right? And think about it…_

**That person will gain the power to protect, and hold by the one's she loves. When she reunites the 5 souls, Me and He will be back together, and be put to rest together forever… **

_You'll be able to protect… You only have one more to look for. Isn't one life enough to just to erase your regrets? Yuki, think about it._

_You owe Sasuke… All this will come to an end if you JUST find the last one! _

Yes… you're right… Just one… just one more…

"He-he's there somewhere… I know he is… I can feel him…" As if I was going to take something, I stretched my hand out.

"He's there somewhere…" A glow of light appeared, but so far away…

"If I could just catch him…" I stretched my hand the more…

**End of dream**

* * *

My arm was outstretched and closed up in nothingness… 

I looked at the ceiling… how oddly it was normal… Everything around me is so normal… why is it that I'm not? A silent tear slipped from the grip of my eyelashes and slowly ran down my cheek, disappearing in my hair.

Rubbing away with my hand the next tears, I turned my head on the pillow.

Where am I?

'_Kakashi's place'_ a voice rang in my head

'_Oh. How did I get here?_' I pushed the covers away and got up…

'_Long story, short time. Go on the roof by the window._' Ara just merely said

'_hai, hai'_

I opened the window, not even bothering to look around

When a demon says 'Go', it's GO.

I looked outside. It was dark… nighttime already. I climbed out of the window and managed to heave myself on the roof top.

Kakashi was there, none to my surprise. I stayed quiet, watching him look at the stars. Moonlight shined on him, giving him a mysterious look.

It was dazzling. The light breeze blowing his spiky hair, glowing light of silver. His face held hidden under his mask, the mysterious type.

Kakashi…

"Ah Yuki, you've woken up." He said

I blushed. Being caught gazing at someone is not something to be proud of…

I nodded and crawled carefully to him. He didn't say anything and kept looking at the sky.

"So, had a good nap?"

"Uh… yeah, let's say that." I forced a smile. Better not tell him about my dream…

He turned his head a little to look at me. He wasn't wearing his bandanna anymore, so I could see his scar.

How I remember that scar… the day I first saw him without his bandanna covering his eye. How he begged me not to ask…

**

* * *

**

**FLASH BACK**

It was late. He wasn't back yet…

I laid down on the couch in the living room, going trough today's lesson.

'Summoning Chakra' was written on the rolled out scroll on the ground, with a bunch of other books and scrolls.

He said it wouldn't take that long… That big liar. If the mission was going to big long, he didn't need to lie to not get me worried…

I sat back up and went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit. He'll need it…

**An hour later…**

When I was almost going to fall a sleep on the couch, sitting waiting for Kakashi-kun, a click came from the door.

I jumped up and ran to him, read to give him a hug as I usually did, but not this time…

He looked exhausted. His outfit was ripped in many places, not to mention the blood slowly sipping out of the cuts or slight wounds.

He was clutching his left eye, even if it was covered by his head-band once more. I helped him to sit down on the couch, and laid him there.

Taking the first aid kit, I ripped the bits of clothes that were covering the wounds and quickly started to disinfect them…

When I finished, he was still clutching at his head-band, moaning something under his breath.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to your eye? Let me see-"

"NO! I-I'm okay. I'm just tired…."

"When you're tired, your eye doesn't hurt to the point you're clutching on your head-band. Come on"

I slipped my hand behind his head and managed to take it off.

For the first time in the 2 years we've been living together, I have never once seen his hidden eye…

A vertical scar was across his eye. Even if seemed healed, it was still deep…

"How did you get this scar? It doesn't look new… Kakashi?"

His scared eye opened slowly, the color of blood red… the Sharigan

My eyes opened wide and I gazed the single Sharigan of the Non-Uchiha…

"How… Why do you have the Sharigan??"

Small tears suddenly filled his sharigan eye, but the other one, was neutral.

"Kakashi?"

"Yuki-chan, please, don't ask me…"

"but-"

"PLEASE!" the tears crawled out and dripped slowly on his cheek. I wiped them away, and I smiled sadly to him.

"Okay… when you're ready, please tell me."

He nodded for an answer and closed his eyes shut again… I went to the bathroom and got a cold wash cloth and pressed it against his scared eye.

"I'll get you something to eat…"

**End Of Flash Back**

* * *

I still don't know of the origins of his scar… I wanted to ask Yondaime-sama… but he passed away before I got the chance… 

"Kakashi… um… remember the day you came back from a mission and… I saw your Sharigan?"

He looked at me. A still silence took place.

"yeah I remember… I guess you want to know now huh?"

I nodded. I could have sworn he smiled under his mask of his…

"and that's how I acquired it…"

He explained to me… how sad… I shouldn't have asked

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked you…"

"nah it's fine. I don't know how many times I had to explain to people…"

We looked at the drifting night. The city was becoming slowly dark, the lights going off one by one.

"Um… Yuki… can I ask you a question?"

"sure go ahead." I just said, still gazing out on the lights.

"… did you miss me, when you were away?"

I was surprise by his question. Wouldn't you be?

"I… At that time, I tried not to remember about when I was still in the village. I tried to forget all of it…"

"Ah, ok" he sounded sad to me…

"But" I looked up at the sky "as much as I tried my hardest, I couldn't. I especially couldn't forget you." I smiled to him

He stayed there just looking at me, and smiled back.

"I-I thought about you everyday… worrying, is she okay? Is she lost? Scared, hungry… dead? But after a few years of worrying, Sakura was all getting excited about some new Pop star. When she brought a poster with her of you, I recognized you immediately, and I knew you were safe, just going trough llife…"

He stayed silent then grinned to me

"I really missed you… the house seemed to quiet when you weren't around." He forced chuckled.

A little tear swelled up to my eyes. He missed me… someone missed me. Not my fans, not my agent, not my friends… Hatake Kakshi missed me…

The tears silently ran down my cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry Kakashi… I just… I didn't mean to make you worry." Someone cared… how that felt good to the heart…

He approached me and wiped away the tears of my left eye.

"Don't cry Yuki. What matters, that you're back." He hugged me

The smell… how it smells sweet… The warm smell… warm…

We stayed like that, still watching the city lighting off…

* * *

'It's so warm…' 

Those words rang in my head. I tried to cool off those thoughts and my slight blush in the night wind… but it didn't exactly work

Hours later, when I was still trying to get those thoughts out, Yuki climbed on the roof and sat next to me…

Time went by and we observed the night…

Moments later, she was in my arms, and I hugged her…

Her hair smelled like flower. How nice…

How long has it been since I hugged her? The feeling was different. The small form had grown and become a young lady… Yuki


End file.
